


Home is Whenever I’m With You

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dad jokes and all, Darcy is worried 24/7, Darcy needs a break, F/F, F/M, Irene and Xemena really really like HP, Irene is basically a family member now, Kyle is too innocent, Marcus is a dad, Marcus loves spagett, Original Story - Freeform, They have a bunny called Nancy, This was my friend’s idea, but Nancy hates everyone, everyone loves Nancy, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Just a classic family messing around, shenanigans and all.Just a wholesom family living their lives, no bad vibes here.





	1. Chapter 1: The Facts!

All of these were headcannons from one of my best friends in the entire world, whom shall remain mainless but if you’re reading, Thank you and you are a real chill and cool dude 👌🏻

So!  
Onto the facts!

Darcy Simpson  
Age: 45  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: German-English  
Sexuality: Straight  
Job: Dental Hygienist  
Appearance: Pale skin, freckles, dirty blonde bob, green eyes, very short  
Personality: Gullible, Kind, Nice, Helpful, Pretty Intelligent, Anxious 24/7  
Favourites:  
Music Genre: Folk/Pop  
Color: Grey & Red  
Food: Curry 

Marcus Simpson  
Age: 44  
Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: African-American  
Sexuality: Ace (Hetromantic)  
Job: Baker  
Appearance: Dark tanned skin, a scar on his cheek, black dreadlocks, blue eyes, really really tall  
Personality: Innocent, Impulsive, Not the brightest, Creative  
Favourites:  
Music: Soul  
Color: Brown  
Food: Sponge cake

Xemena Katherine Simpson  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: German-African-American  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Job: she’s still in school smh  
Appearance: Dark skin, freckles, frizzy afro, green eyes, sorta tall  
Personality: Chaotic Good. Enough said.  
Favourites:  
Music: Pop  
Colour: Yellow  
Food: Lentil Soup

Luka Anne Simpson  
Age: 10  
Gender: Female  
Ethnicity: German-African-American  
Sexuality: Undecided  
Job: sHE IS 10  
Appearance: Pale skin, brown long hair, hazel eyes, really short  
Personality: Chaotic Netrual, Mostly angry, Bites everyone, Has anger issues  
Favourites:  
Music: Kids  
Color: Pink  
Food: Mushy Peas

Kyle Jane Simpson  
Age: 10  
Gender: Male  
Ethnicity: German-African-American  
Sexuality: Undecided (Most likely gay, however)  
Job: bro.  
Appearance: Tanned skin, short brown hair, green eyes, pretty tall for his age  
Personality: Too good for the world  
Favourites:  
Music: Rock/Folk  
Color: Blue/Yellow/Purple  
Food: Carrots

Irene Watts  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female   
Ethnicity: Korean   
Sexuality: Bi  
Job: Student with a part-time job as a librarian  
Appearance: Pale skin, black hair, grey eyes, super tall  
Personality: Really nice, Patient, Careful, Actually pretty sad 24/7  
Favourites:  
Music: Classical/J-Pop/Rock  
Color: White/Black  
Food: Banana Cake


	2. To the Store!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family takes a trip to the shops, just for bread.  
They come back with much more.

Marcus was silently driving in the car, with his wife next to him and his kids in the back.

Xemena gasped.

“Dad! Dad! Hold on! There’s a dog! I think it’s injured!” Xemena yelled, without thinking she jumped out the car and bolted over to the dog, who in fact was injured.

Darcy ran over, yelling and screaming at her daughter.

“I think it’s has a broken leg.” She said, picking up the small and thin dog, definitely a Corgi.

Her sister,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, This story doesn’t really have a plot. This is just practice for family dynamics for a story I may possibly put on here (it’s widely different than this, however.) but I still hope you like it :)


End file.
